


Bike Dream

by Originalgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, um this is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalgyu/pseuds/Originalgyu
Summary: Jeonghan really is living his best life





	Bike Dream

*Two boys one to kiss your neck and one to bring you breakfast*

“Hannie”

Jeonghan let out a groan as he curled in towards the warm body next to him.

“Hannie baby, wake up.”

Jeonghan continued to ignore Joshua’s soft voice and focused on falling back to sleep. He soon felt soft lips first on the top of his head, then his forehead and nose, before trailing down his face and to his neck. Joshua’s lips trailed down the column of his neck slowly. Jeonghan felt him begin to suck and bite near where his neck and shoulders meet and he shuddered at the feel of it. 

“I swear if you leave any marks I’ll-”

“Too late.” Joshua pulled away from him with a sly smile on his face.

“Good morning Hannie.” Joshua slowly brought their hands together and moved so that he was now sitting on top of the others stomach.

“Good morning Shua.” He smiled lazily back at Joshua and slowly opened his eyes.

“You look so cute.” Jeonghan ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair as he got used to being awake. 

“We’re in for a treat today, Han.” Joshua said as he moved to lay next to Jeonghan again. 

“What do you mean?”

“Cheol decided to cook for us.”

“You let him? You know what happened last time Shua.” He looked at Joshua with wide eyes and moved to get out of the bed and stop Seungcheol from whatever mess he had made in the kitchen. 

“Relax, him and I have been working on it. He’s a lot better now and wanted to surprise us.”

“It’s not really a surprise now that you’ve ruined it.” Joshua flicked Jeonghan on the head and forced him to lay back down. Jeognhan’s hand went up to cup his forehead as he let out a sound of pain.

“I told you just in case it’s bad.”

“You have no faith in him Shua.” 

“I can hear you both you know. I can’t believe I just cooked breakfast for the two of you, and you’re not even going to acknowledge me.” The two looked up from where they were on the bed to Seungcheol who was in the doorway balancing breakfast for the three of them on a tray. 

“Cheollie! You made all of this for me?” Jeonghan quickly climbed off the bed and kissed him on the cheek before taking the tray from his hands and sitting back down on the bed. Seungcheol and Joshua both stared down at him, never seeing him move that quick for anything before. 

“Uh, no not just for you, for all three of us.” 

“Same thing, we’re all basically the same person.”

“You wish.” Joshua said.

“Well, don’t just stand there, come eat with me!” Jeonghan pushed Joshua to sit up near the headboard so he could lean against his chest. He then grabbed the bowl of strawberries off the tray Seungcheol sat on the bed next to the three of them and spread his legs on the olders lap. 

“Not too be dramatic or anything, but I’m really living my best life,” Jeonghan said as he continued to eat the strawberries from the bowl occasionally putting his arm above his head for Joshua to eat out of his hand. 

“I’m sure you are.” Seungcheol said while adjusting the legs on his lap so Jeonghan's heels were no longer digging into his thighs.

“Cheol, could you hand me one of the pancakes?” Joshua reached across Jeonghan and grabbed the plate from Seungcheol’s waiting hand.

“Whoa, you’re crushing me!” 

“Well maybe if you moved we wouldn’t be having this problem.” 

Jeonghan moved so he was sitting fully on Joshua’s lap in order to crush him even more and leaned his full weight back into the younger.

“How’s that Shua?” Jeonghan at this point had a full grin on his face enjoying every moment of messing with Joshua.

“You’re the biggest brat I know, get off!” 

“I think I’m good right here actually, what about you Cheol? You joining or what?”

The two turned from where they were lying on the bed towards Seungcheol who still had Jeonghan’s feet in his lap.

“It’s like I have to do everything for the two of you.” Jeonghan reached up and pulled Seungcheol so he was now laying across Jeonghan’s chest. Seungcheol and Joshua both rolled their eyes and started to eat their breakfasts.

The three lay on the bed with Jeonghan sandwiched between the other two while he continued to eat. Jeonghan suddenly stopped eating to look at the two sitting next to him.

“Can I get soft on you guys real quick.” 

“Pleas no, you know I’m sensitive.” 

“He’s fine I want to hear it.” Seungcheol said. 

“You know, I really do love the two of you so much. Sometime’s I think my heart’s literally going to stop beating it’s so overwhelming, I don’t even know if you guys get like exactly what I mean. Oh my gosh, I love you guys so much I’m gonna cry. Hold on who keeps letting me soft.” 

“Stop Jeonghan you’re gonna make me cry.” Joshua said as he placed his plate to the side of him.

“Shua if you cry I’m gonna cry and we both know that’ll make Cheol cry and then it will really be over for us.” 

“You can’t just tell me to not cry after you said that, it’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me today.”

“I just woke up.” Jeonghan said to Joshua the two smiling at each other.

Sungcheol shifted from laying on Jeonghan’s lap and sat up to face the other two. He had tears in his eyes and reached forward to embrace the two.

“Now you’ve done it Jeonghan, we’re never gonna stop crying now.”

“Shua! How could you even say that when it was your fault! I was just trying to confess my love to the two of you”

“Jeonghan, you confess your love to us every morning.” Seungcheol finally spoke from where his face was buried in Jeonghan’s chest. 

“And every morning you bawl your eyes out Cheol, what’s new?” Joshua said.

“Wow, how am I the brat when you say things like that. The disrespect I face from the two of you is ridiculous.”

“And that’s enough of that.” Seungcheol said as he stood up from the bed. He looked down towards Jeonghan and Joshua who were still laying on each other. He reached down towards the two and cupped each of their cheeks in his hands. 

“You’re both brats.” He said before grabbing their leftover dishes and walked towards the kitchen. 

“HAH! See that Shua, you can act all you want but we all knew all along!”

“Jeonghan, he called you a brat too.”

“Wait what! Cheol how is that even fair.”

Jeonghan rolled off of Joshua and stepped onto the carpeted floor. 

“Where are you going?” Joshua asked from the bed, his sweater was hanging off the side of his shoulder. Jeonghan reached over and pulled the sweater back into place. 

“Quit trying to tempt me into getting back into bed, demon. I’m being the angel I am and going to go help with the dishes.”

“Whatever,” Joshua rolled his eyes and laid back down under the covers. 

Jeonghan walked into the kitchen and immediately wrapped his arms around Seungcehol’s stomach when he got close enough. 

“I thought you were supposed to be helping me?” 

 

“Cheolie, you and I both know that was a lie.”

“I knew you would never actually help!” Joshua yelled from the other room. 

Seungcheol laughed and Jeonghan pouted into his back. Being there with the two of them was really all Jeoghan needed in life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Bike Dream by Rostam, um it’s such a good song please listen to it  
> I'm so soft for Jeonghan and the rest of seventeen I have no one to talk to about them UGH talk to me! , anyway I’m really trying to work on my writing so if this is bad uh my bad y’all


End file.
